Mortal enemies: never ending love
by rampage
Summary: He killed her family and still she manages to love him. but how will she feel about her uncle keeping her away for the past five years from her love..


Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue ( A/N: no more 'discovery' channel for me!!!!!  
  
****************  
  
The ice around her started to melt and she could feel herself heat up.  
  
****************  
  
# FLASHBACK #  
  
(ages: Pan-15 Trunks-19)  
  
"STOP!" Pan yelled. Trunks looked up at her and stood up. His fists were covered in blood. HER grandfathers' blood, HER fathers' blood and HER uncles' blood. "enough," she said.  
  
She glared at the man standing opposite from her. Their eyes were locked and they both stood in their fighting position. Her ears perked up a little and she listened as the wind rustled some leaves, watching his every movement. He flinched a little and she smirked. They both raised their ki's causing the ground to shake violently. Pan sighed, tired of waiting for him to attack. She leaped into the air, turning SSJ II. "enough," she thought. And disappeared.  
  
He smirked; he had been in this situation a million times before. She'd disappear, reappear behind him and kick him in the back. It was getting old. "two can play that game." He disappeared and reappeared up high in the sky.  
  
Pan looked around her and saw him standing in the air, looking down on her.. "like he always does.." she thought sadly looking down. WHAM! Pan cried out in pain, and glared at Trunks who was standing in front off her. She launched herself at him and kicked him furiously. He was able to block most of her punches, but some connected his face. He growled as she hit his nose, *crack*, breaking it in an instant.  
  
Trunks punched the girl, no young lady, full force in her stomach and she doubled over in pain, clutching her stomach. She choked back some tears as he slammed her in her back. She hit the ground and stood up slowly. Blood was running from her nose and a mixture of blood, sweat and tears were rolling down her cheeks. Pan swallowed her blood, feeling sick. She fell to the ground again, slowly opening her eyes, watching him hovering above her.  
  
Pan closed her eyes one more time, wishing she could just disappear, and jumped back unto the ground. Her legs were shaking and she saw a purple blur. She grabbed trunks in a headlock and Trunks struggled to get out of her hold. He turned SSJ knocking her aside and he made a roundhouse kick towards her jaw, which she managed, to block. She growled out of frustration and slammed her left fist aiming it towards his jaw and it slid past his face. Trunks' face jerked to the right and Pan smirked, she slammed her right fist into his jaw and it broke.  
  
She was shocked. He popped his jaw back and turned SSJ II. He disappeared and reappeared beside her. She disappeared.  
  
She snorted, he was getting dumber by the day. She placed both her hands next to each other and growled, "this one is for you, Goku!" "ka.."  
  
Trunks raised his eyebrow, where was she? He searched for her ki, but couldn't feel it.  
  
"me. ha. me."  
  
That's when he saw her. "silly girl.." he snorted, watching her.  
  
Pan smirked, this was going to stop forever. She laughed cruelly, the prince of monkeys thought she was going to shoot this ki-attack at him?! "haha, he's even dumber than I thought." A teardrop ran down her cheek, and she chuckled slightly, "I love you, Trunks. Now GO TO HELL!" She disappeared and reappeared in the sky letting loose of her attack. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Trunks gasped, "fuck! The girl's going to blow up the whole fucking planet!" he was the prince; he had to protect his people, even if it meant dying in doing so. "LITTLE BITCH!" he yelled at the raven hared girl. "if I'm going down, I'm taking you with me!" He vanished.  
  
She gasped as he grabbed her by her waist. She struggled to get loose, but failed in doing so. "let me go!" Trunks smirked as they both stood in front of the huge ki-blast. "aaaaaaaah!" he raised his ki, "see you in the next dimension, Panny!" He whispered, sending shivers down her spine.  
  
The ki blast hit them and they fed of it. But the energy was way too overwhelming, and they both cried out. Pan blacked out and so did Trunks. They hit the floor, Pan on top of Trunks.  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
****************  
  
She opened her eyes and felt sick. She was hanging upside down and she raised her ki trying to heat herself. "I'm so cold." she thought, repeating it like some mantra. "ahhhhhhh!" the huge 'capsule' around her exploded and she fell on the floor surrounded by melting ice.  
  
****************  
  
A/N: you must be thinking 'what the?!" well, it's an A/U, as you can see. Vegeta-sei is still there and the sayjins are still alive. Hmmmm.. curious about 'the ice thingy' going on in my fic? Then R-E-V-I-E-W!  
  
| REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! | \ | / \ | / REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW \/  
  
| PLEASE?!!!!!!! | | \ | / PWETTY PWEASE?! :'( \ | / \/  
  
So, everyone has reviewed, ne?! Then, lets continue!!!!!!  
  
************  
  
Pan stood and watched her surroundings quit confused, "where am I," she spoke. She walked around the, what appeared to be, lab and stopped in front of a mirror. She saw a young teenage girl look at her. Her clothes were tattered and her eyes were raw. Her raven hair was messed up and she had a huge scar running over her right cheek. "Who are you?!" Pan demanded and got frustrated when the girl didn't reply. Instead, she was making the same movements as her. "Stop mocking me!" She yelled and slammed her fist into the mirror, sending hundred pieces of glass to scatter on the floor around her. Pan looked confused at the hundred girls staring at her. She kneeled down and grabbed a piece of glass staring at it. "That's me.." she looked in awe, and winced as she cut her index finger in the glass, a droplet of blood running down it hitting the metal floor. "Who am I?!" She asked.  
  
************  
  
#FLASHBACK#  
  
(ages: Pan-13 Videl-34)  
  
"Ohmygod!" Her mother gasped and ran to her, "who did this to you?!" Pan stared at her own reflection. "Pan?!" The woman next to her asked, repeatedly. Her soft voice faded for a while but got louder when she started to yell and shake her violently. "PAN?!" She snapped out of it and smiled at Videl. "who?!" Her mother asked pointing at the gash in her daughters' cheek. Pan looked down and sighed, "Trunks" She whispered.  
  
#END FLASHBACK#  
  
************  
  
Pan stood up still holding the piece of glass walking further into the lab. She felt a cold hand on her shoulder, jerking her to face the person standing behind her.  
  
She dropped the glass piece unto the floor and watched the man who stood in front of her, "you!" she said, "I thought you were dead!"  
  
She looked into his warm dark eyes, (haha, it isn't Trunks!), and watched him curiously. "Pan," He said grabbing her and holding her in his arms. She was surprised, but didn't care, and wrapped her arms around the older crying man.  
  
************  
  
#FLASHBACK# (ages Pan-15 ??????-35)  
  
"He's gone.." The 15-year old girl said looking at her Grandfathers body. She clenched her fist, fighting back the tears, and her nails ripped through her flesh. She stood there, staring, blocking out the rest of the world.  
  
Her mother was kneeling down on the floor, crying.  
  
She turned to the man standing next to her, looking up at him, "He's gone." She said. And he nodded. "he's gone," she said again staring at Goku. "he's gone. gone. he-he's gone!" The man nodded again and tried to comfort the younger girl, "shhhhh.." He said holding her tightly. They started to cry, and Pan held him tighter, "where's dad, Goten?!"  
  
#END FLASHBACK#  
  
************  
  
"GOTEN!" she said, pushing him away from her. She remembered everything..  
  
************  
  
#FLASHBACK#  
  
(ages: Pan-15 Goten-35 Gohan-40 Videl-34 Trunks-19 Vegeta-50)  
  
"DADDY!" pan shouted as she pushed Goten away from her. "Where's dad?!" she said, and paced around nervous. Videl stopped her crying and saw that Gohan wasn't around. That's when she cried out in pain. "Mom?!" Pan shouted and sat next to her mother, "what's wrong mom?!" Goten frowned," Pan, something is wrong with your father, Videl feels Gohans pain because of their bond." Pan gasped and searched for her fathers ki. She felt two powerful ki's and her fathers. She gasped, "no! Dad's fighting Vegeta.. And TRUNKS!" Goten growled and took off into the air. "WAIT!" Pan yelled following him.  
  
*************  
  
"Pan, what's wrong?!" He watched the horrified expression on her face.  
  
*************  
  
They landed and Pan couldn't believe her eyes. Her father had knocked King Vegeta out and Trunks had started to fight her father, protecting his father. "Stop!" She yelled. Goten looked at her, "Pan, go home!" Pan nodded, "no, way!" That's when Gohan hit the ground. "Dad!" Pan yelled and ran to her father.  
  
Trunks landed on the floor and his eyes locked with the dark cold ones of Goten. "you," Goten said, "killed my father. and my brother." Goten stood in a fighting position and Trunks smirked. "silly boy," the Prince murmered.  
  
Pan kneeled down next to her father, "daddy." She started to shake him. "DADDY?!" Gohan opened his eyes and smiled at his only daughter. "panny.." He coughed up some blood and Pan started to cry.  
  
Trunks pounded Goten into the ground and sat on top of him. His fists connected Gotens' face and Goten went unconscious."  
  
"Don't leave me, daddy. Please, don't leave me." Her father sat up and Pan held him. "Panny, we love you." Pan started to hyperventilate, "who-who is we?!" She managed to ask. "Gohan started to sob also. "me and your mother.. Videl is going to die when I die. the bond." Pan nodded, "no.No.No. not you. Not mom. not grandpa! NO! I WON'T LET YOU GUYS LEAVE ME!"  
  
*************  
  
"Panny?!"  
  
*************  
  
"Pan, it's my time. take care."  
  
*************  
  
"PAN?!"  
  
*************  
  
"No. no. this isn't happening. NO!" Her fathers' body went limp in her arms and she cradled her father. "Don.. don't leave me. Please don't leave me!" She turned SSJ and stood up. "No!" she yelled.  
  
*************  
  
Goten stepped back when Pan turned SSJ. Her eyes weren't emerald green, instead they were red. "P-P-Pan?!" His voice cracked.  
  
*************  
  
"STOP!" Pan yelled. Trunks looked up at her and stood up. His fists were covered in blood. HER grandfathers' blood, HER fathers' blood and HER uncles' blood. "enough," she said.  
  
**************  
  
PAF! Pan send Goten flying into one of the metal walls. He slid down and tried to stand up, but Pan was standing in front of him, lifting him by the collar. "PAN!" He yelled. She slammed him in the stomach and Goten spat blood on her orange gi. He turned SSJ and slammed Pan unconscious. He placed her on a bed and sat next to her.  
  
**************  
  
#PANS' DREAM#  
  
"Trunks!" She called and climbed his arms. "oh Trunks!" Trunks smirked and kissed her, "I've been waiting for you, Panny!" He said. Pan ran her hands through his hair and her eyes roamed over his body. "it's been forever, Trunks."  
  
#END DREAM#  
  
**************  
  
Pan woke up. She was breathing heavily and she was sweating. "Trunks," she whispered. Goten walked up to her. "Panny." Pan looked up at her uncle, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I don't understand, Goten. I was dead! You were dead! Trunks was dead!" Goten sat next to her and placed an arm around her, "shhh Pan. Calm down. You're right and you're wrong. You're wrong about me dying. Trunks almost killed me, but," He growled," you caught his attention. I was unconscious, not dead. When I woke up, I saw.." He choked back some tears, "I saw you lying on top of Trunks.. you were both dead. I brought you to a lab I'd heard about.. I placed you in one of those ice-tanks. You've been in that tank for five years now." Pan raised an eyebrow, "what about, Trunks?!" Goten smiled, "you were right about Trunks. He's dead. He won't hurt u-" "NOOO!" Pan yelled, jumping out of her bed. She started to run around. "We need to get his body. Put him in a tank." Goten looked dumbfounded, "why?!" Pan couldn't feel her knees anymore and fell to the ground, "because I love him." She whispered. Goten couldn't move. he couldn't speak.  
  
Pan was crying, banging her fists on the floor, "he said he was going to wait.."  
  
Goten looked at Pan, "HOW COULD YOU LOVE EACHOTHER?! YOU WERE EACHOTHERS MORTAL ENEMIES!"  
  
Pan stared at Goten. "you never knew, did you?!" Goten glared at her, "what are you saying."  
  
Pan stood up and powered up, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Goten couldn't believe his eyes, they were in love?! "Pan, don't do it. DON'T KILL YOURSELF!" he saw her with the piece of glass in her hands, cutting her wrists.  
  
"No," goten cried out as he watched Pan fall to the ground, smiling.  
  
***************  
  
She walked towards the bright light and placed her hands in front of her eyes. "Pan?!" She heard a voice say. She ran and saw a figure standing. "Trunks?!" Pan ran, not covering her eyes anymore, not caring if the light would blind her. That's when she saw him: her prince. "Trunks!" She called and climbed his arms. "oh Trunks!" Trunks smirked and kissed her, "I've been waiting for you, Panny!" He said. Pan ran her hands through his hair and her eyes roamed over his body. "it's been forever, Trunks."  
  
THE END  
  
**************** ( angel falls ) 


End file.
